


暴躁beta

by sulei



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M, 金东 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulei/pseuds/sulei
Summary: 性感东哥，在线发情





	暴躁beta

  beta没有气味。这是一件人尽皆知的事情。  
  然而极少数的，与beta结成伴侣的alpha或omega却知道每次疯狂的情事过后，屋里会多一股水汽的味道。  
  然而水汽是什么味道呢，其实也可以忽略不计，如果李鹤东现在不是被满屋蒸腾的水汽包裹的话。  
  “他妈的…”李鹤东只能发出咒骂，全身烧的滚烫，眼泪都在生理的逼迫下滚滚流出，一大滴一大滴晶莹剔透的地打在衣服上，混合着身体从各个地方涌出的滚烫的液体混合在一起，把衣服黏糊糊地粘在身上。  
  他现在愤怒之外还有点委屈。  
  他本认为一个大男人本来没有什么好委屈的，然而无论是大男人大alpha还是大的任何物种都有被情欲冲昏头脑的时候。  
  本来谢金他们约了他去吃饭。  
  李鹤东脑子昏昏沉沉的，思来想去想要找一个先想到谢金的原因，或者说借口更合适一些，比如是因为193，浑身又散发着alpha的气息。其实他作为beta根本分辨不出什么味道是谢金的，什么味道是窗户外面飘进来的。  
  李鹤东把自己裹在被子里，无论是汗液还是体液导致他仿佛处在蒸笼中一般，强撑着想缓过这一阵猛烈如洪水般的，突如其来的发情。  
  好死不死，手机在口袋里振动。  
  裤子带着汗液紧紧地粘在腿上，手机就在靠近大腿根儿的口袋里。随着剧烈的振动刚刚的所有坚持全算完蛋。  
  “喂，东哥，您这儿嘛呢吃饭也不来。”谢金的声音，听起来就神采奕奕的。  
  “没事谢爷”李鹤东只说半句话就不得不爱要缓好久，其实手机振动的微弱快感就已经让他发泄了一次。  
  “我这有点感冒，请两天假您看行吗。”李鹤东不知道这次突如其来的情热会持续多久，淫靡的声音又即将冲破喉咙，手下发狠的掐住腿根，疼痛让他狠狠吸了口气才勉强打起精神。  
  “行东子，你没事儿吧，要不等会我过去一趟？”  
  “您吃您的吧，我这就睡了。”李鹤东几乎来不及思考就挂了电话。身下的欲望在听到谢金的声音后就不假思索的站了起来。  
  李鹤东气的想骂娘。  
  过去的二十多年中他从来没有一次怀疑过自己的第二性别，直到他的第一次发情期汹涌而来。他当时刚刚不情不愿地和谢金结束了视频通话，对第一次不怎么友好的见面还记忆犹新。  
  从手机振动就是一切疯狂的开端，发泄过一次的身体食髓知味，除了坚硬挺立的性器外还有汩汩流淌液体的后穴。  
  “嗯啊…”手来回快速的抚慰着性器，呻吟都是断断续续无法连续的，然而他总感觉还缺了什么，突然想到刚刚的声音李鹤东浑身一颤，整个身体无法抑制的绷紧，大腿肌肉开始痉挛，精液几乎是无法阻止地射了出来，身体下陷，又跌进了柔软的床垫中。  
  后穴的空虚感随之而来，收缩的间隙空气从中进入，一来一回空气都成了磨人的利器，李鹤东翻下床，腿像泥巴雕塑的一般遇水就化，整个人软绵绵的，一下就跪倒了地板上。浑身的汗正出的火热，春季的寒冷袭来浑身打了个激灵，后穴的水流的更甚，仿佛感受到寒冷就已经想象到承欢的热情。膝盖的疼痛麻木的传到浑身各处，李鹤东粗暴的，近乎难以忍耐的打开了床头柜最底下的抽屉，里面黑色的盒子里装着各色令人脸红的玩具。  
  李鹤东想来惭愧，这是当年他成年即将分化时社会上的朋友送他的成年礼物——当然了，这个社会上的朋友可不是他哥。飞机杯被粗暴的套在前端，嗡嗡的响声配合着渐渐燃起的热意，湿润滚烫，但这根本不足以压制住荷尔蒙驱使的狂躁的野兽。摸到一根震动棒，太大了，李鹤东心颤身体却在强烈的要求，看到的一瞬间李鹤东后穴的液体就一滴一滴渗透了裤子，啪嗒啪嗒的打在地上。  
  “你妈的…这他妈怎么还有凸点…”  
  李鹤东已经没有力量回到床上，只勉强翻身靠在柜子上，双腿张开，淫靡的声音和热烈邀请的姿势胜得过任何一部成人影片。他艰难地想要把这个大家伙捅进穴口，可是后穴的湿软硬生生做出了欲拒还迎的效果，飞机杯在扭动下碰到了马眼，疼痛带着快感将大脑对手的控制剥夺，一使劲整个就直直插入了穴道。  
  振动开始的一刻李鹤东就射了出来，然而关掉已经成了不可能的事情，飞机杯里储满着精液还在加热振动，李鹤东从来不知道男人有敏感点这么一说，beta的敏感点又偏偏生在穴口，每一次振动都完美的挤压这穴口，然而这太大了，给omega准备的尺寸本就让一个钢铁beta吃不消。  
  “谢爷…”开口李鹤东就知道自己完蛋了。  
  他对自己喜欢谢金的感情供认不讳。  
  后穴的震动棒没有一点要停下的意思，每一次都往更深的地方使劲，beta退化了的生殖器带着疼痛的快感折磨着李鹤东的每一处感官，呻吟已经无法控制。  
  “爷…爷…谢爷…嗯啊…嗯…！”精液都已经稀了，然而只有后穴地剧烈紧缩才正真难以忍受。电流一股一股的传入脑神经，身体的痉挛都无法唤醒被欲望冲昏的头脑。李鹤东早都胡乱的坐在地上，这一波情潮随着后穴高潮勉勉强强的止住了叫喊，艰难地把按摩棒从湿软紧缩的后穴中拔了出来飞机杯也带着精液湿漉漉的扔在了一旁，已然是没电了，都行。  
  李鹤东摸了支烟点燃，经过胸腔的烟雾在绵延的散出，脑子恍惚，还沉浸在刚刚的快感之中，然而性幻想对象是谢金实在是一件难以启齿的事情。  
  【优秀的alpha。】  
  李鹤东心里对谢金的评价之高常人难以超越。  
  只有在意乱情迷的时候李鹤东才真诚的希望谢金可以过来拯救他一下。他看了眼手机，凌晨三点，然而情热又有卷土重来之势。实在是太艰难了。膝盖上的疼痛这才钝钝地传入感受，伴着手机灯光看得出紫红色的皮肤。  
  有一条短信，谢金发来的。  
  ——你先睡吧，假给你请好了，记得吃药啊小东东                                                                       11:23pm  
  【恶不恶心啊你】  
  心里是这么下意识想到。  
  人在最无助的时候是无法抑制心里对安慰的渴望，然而天色已晚想要收到短信也就是痴心妄想。失落感和后穴又燃起的空虚不断压迫着他的神经，本来难得好好的机会想要思考一下这个处境应该如何解决就又被这上头的情欲打断。李鹤东灭了烟，爬回了床上，困倦也随之袭来，可是情欲又始终不散。  
  【好累。】  
  李鹤东从来不幻想自己这一份可笑的爱恋可以打动上天，染上情欲又带着罪恶。  
  谢金当然不会在凌晨三点钟像个傻子一样跑过来，李鹤东本来更想骂的再粗鲁一点，但还是算了吧。  
  【优秀的alpha不会找一个这样的beta】  
  夜晚总是带着自卑与失落汹涌而来。


End file.
